The present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing footwear. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of making footwear, sandals, etc., which adhere directly to the wearer's feet.
A number of attempts have been made to make a sandal which will stick to the bottom of the wearer's foot. The primary problem with these efforts has to do with the adhesive: the adhesive either does not stick at all or simply gives out after a very short period of time. The method of producing the self-adhering footwear which constitutes the present invention has met with a great deal of market acceptance since the adhesive is very effective at sticking to feet and may be reactivated by inserting the sandals in the microwave. The sandals made by this method are being marketed under the name DOWNUNDERS by THAT'S COOL, Inc.
The method for making a strapless sandal from a mat of foamed material comprises the steps of a) cleaning at least an upper surface portion of the mat with MEK solvent; b)applying a first adhesive to the cleaned surface; c) applying a second adhesive to the cleaned surface; d) applying and smoothing a fabric layer while the second adhesive is still wet; e) applying three light coats of the second adhesive to an upper surface of the fabric allowing adequate drying time between each successive coat. The method includes a step of applying a release paper over the adhesive layers. Once the release paper is in position, the strapless sandal is stamped from the mat, the sandals are bagged, a header card attached to the bag prior to sealing the bag, and the sandals boxed for shipping.
Preferably, the first adhesive comprises Wilsonart 400 and the second adhesive is an acrylate polymer dispersion. The foam material is comprised of expanded ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA). When the adhesive starts to lose its tackiness, it can be refreshed by cleaning the sandal, such as by scrubbing it with soap and water.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.